William Dentweiler
William Dentweiler was the Presidential Chief of Staff under the Noah Grace Administration. Biography Not much is known about Dentweiler, only that he was steadily loyal to Noah Grace and shared the same ambitious ideals as his President. He was seemingly abusing his powers as Chief of Staff, such as allowing a German refugee and her family sanctuary in America in exchange for the former's sexual services. During Operation Overstrike, Dentweiler was charged with coordinating observations and evaluations of James Grayson as a potential SRPA recruit acting as an American liaison with British Military Colonel Rachel Parker. On November 15th, 1951, Dentweiler, along with his cabinet members, strongly agreed with Noah Grace's proposal of Project Omega, which involved a mutual truce between the United States and the Chimera, and was placed in overseeing the Project in which he was tasked in the capture of Daedalus to ensure the truce. He was later further tasked in apprehending ex-Secretary of War, Henry Walker, who was outright against Project Omega and had fled with his wife to expose the truth. On December 6th, Dentweiler convinced Hannah Shepherd, the wife of Jordan Shepherd, into helping capturing Daedalus. However, after arriving in Sheridan, Wyoming, Dentweiler planned on using Hannah as bait in luring Daedalus by torturing her. The plan succeeded and American forces tracked Daedalus via a tracking device implanted in Hannah's hair, and recaptured him. Therafter he focused his search on the Walker's in which he approached to SRPA in needing their assistance from the Sentinels, led by Nathan Hale and Captain Bo Richards, for the manhunt. Initially, the Sentinels were sent to checked the Freedom First recruitment station in Chicago, which Henry Walker was believed to be there but learned that he did not arrive. On December 15th, Dentweiler briefed the news of Daedalus's capture to President Grace and was later in charge of preparing the President's Victory Tour in Denver in which he organized in bringing a larger crowd for the celebration from the nearest Protection Camps despite the crowds's obvious dissatisfied feelings towards the President, and having the Secret Service reinforced with the Sentinels in providing Grace's security. By December 21st, Dentweiler and SRPA learned directly from civilian Harley Burl, a former prisoner who was abducted by the Chimera, who told them about Henry Walker's capture by the Chimera into a conversion center in the Hasbro Mining pit near Madison, Wisconsin. Ambitiously, Dentweiler accompanied the Sentinels to the mining pit to ensure Walker's arrest or death. Upon arriving there, he gladly learned of Walker becoming a victim to the Chimera's conversion process and desired to leave the pit; however, he was instead detained at gunpoint by Nathan Hale, who was informed by Burl about Project Omega and determined in finding Walker's incriminating recording on the conspiracy. Subsequently, Dentweiler fled inside the conversion center during the firefight between the Sentinels and arriving Chimeran forces in which he was captured and half-converted by a Spinner. He was founded by the Sentinels in which Dentweiler begged them to put him out of his misery in which his answer was complied by Hale. Category:Resistance: The Gathering Storm Characters Category:Human